Gollum's Adventure
by InkyIshtar
Summary: Gollum's on the run from the Wood elves of Mirkwood.
1. The capturing of Gollum

The capturing of Gollum  
  
This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not very good now, but it'll get better. The two mains are Gandalf and Gollum, but Legolas is also a minor character (how could I miss him out!)  
  
1 Chapter one: The plan forms  
  
It was a warm day in Mirkwood, but the atmosphere was gloomy. King Thranduil had ordered that their prisoner was to be taken down to the River Celduin for his daily drink. Gollum had been there only a week and was beginning to form a plan of escape. Over the next couple of days Gollum got familiar to the area surrounding the mountains and palace of King Thranduil. He had heard news from the elves that there was a band of Orcs heading this way from the eastern side of Mirkwood.  
  
'This would be an excellent time to escape,' Gollum thought, 'and get revenge on these damned elves!'  
  
"Father, father the watchelves have seen the band of Orcs 16 leagues past East Bight. Should I alert the warriors?" Legolas called, his voice echoing in the spacious chamber.  
  
"Yes my son," Said King Thranduil, "find out how many there are, and make sure we outnumber them." Legolas ran out of the hall leaving Thranduil to his thoughts 'we must not let the prisoner escape.'  
  
Gollum was sitting in his prison with a bowl of water in his hand.  
  
"Wibble!" Gollum growled insanely. "Grrr! I can't take thisssssss, I've gotta kill myssssself! Wibb-no." He brought his head back and – WHAM! He took a whack to the head and nearly fell down and out!  
  
Meanwhile the watchelves were on guard watching the Orcs every movement. They were tiring.  
  
"Sir! The Orcs are tiring, they… yes, they're turning back! We're out of the woods!" finished one of the watchelves.  
  
"No we're not. We'd best keep the warriors out anyway, you know, just in case circumstances." Replied the other one. The Orcs were turning back and moving into the forest. The elves had decided the warriors would stay out at night and that scouts would be sent ahead.  
  
The Orcs had not been sighted for three days, the king was getting bored. He was thinking of calling the warriors back in.  
  
"Hey Legolas, what d'you think? These Orcs aren't coming, are they?" Said Legolas' friend, Filose  
  
"No, I doubt it highly." Replied Legolas. Suddenly there was a roar as hundreds of Orc warriors leapt out of the undergrowth. Because of the fact that times had gotten less frightening, Gollum was being let out again. His guard tied him to a tree and ran off to help, he slew about 3 Orcs on his way in. "Ahh! Yessss, he left a knife! What did he have in hiss pocketses? A knife I think, ah hah!" Gollum said to himself. He picked it up and cut his ropes. The fighting was still going on three hours later, when Gollum reached the edge of the forest again. He saw 'smelly' old Legolas watch his best friend get cut down by Orcs. "Hee hee!" He had spotted his guard so he pulled out his knife. "Revenge." Whipp! The knife tore through the air and embedded itself in his temple. He fell to the floor, limp and twitching. Legolas drew his bow and shot about 5 arrows into the Orc who killed Filose. He flew backwards and his sword glinted in the sunlight. Gollum saw it.  
  
"Sssso appropriate." He reached down to pick it up.  
  
So what did you think? Please read and reply, and if you have any ideas on how I could make it better, then any ideas will be welcomed. I would like to thank Sauron Jr. for his wonderful help on getting me started. 


	2. Gollum escapes

Chapter Two: Gollum escapes  
  
Gollum was going over his plan for the third time that day. "Sssso, I travel over the high passss, then passsst Rivendell to Hobbiton, then I kill the ringbearer Bagginssss and get my preciousssss back."  
  
Gandalf was standing with Thranduil talking. "We should not let Gollum get to Hobbiton! Frodo is in danger, not just from Gollum, but from the Ringwraiths!" Gandalf protested.  
  
"But we cannot collect Gollum while he is on the run in Mirkwood forest! It is too dangerous!" Shouted Thranduil angrily.  
  
"Then I shall wait at the other side, and your son shall come with me, whether you like it or not!" The grey wizard stormed out of the Palace and went to look for Legolas.  
  
Gandalf found Legolas sitting next to the River Celduin, "How did the battle go Legolas? I trust you killed all of the Orcs," Gandalf asked, surprising Legolas.  
  
"Hello Gandalf, what are you doing in Mirkwood? Anyway, the battle went fine, we killed most of the Orcs, but some ran back towards Mordor. Our prisoner, Gollum, escaped though," Legolas replied sadly.  
  
"Do you have any idea where he went?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"We found his guard dead, I guess he left near that spot, I'll take you there if you want." Legolas offered, getting up and walking towards his father's palace. Gandalf followed thinking where he would go if he were Gollum.  
  
'Is there anything Gollum has lost?' Gandalf asked himself, 'Of course, the ring, his precious.' Gandalf suddenly realised that Frodo was in grave danger, with Gollum and Sauron on his trail, who knows what could happen.  
  
"Legolas, do you know what could happen if Sauron gets hold of the One Ring?" Gandalf asked as they neared the bloodstained tree.  
  
"Yes I do. Why is he going to get it back? We must stop him!" Legolas replied panicking slightly.  
  
"I hope he won't, Frodo Baggins has the ring, though through no fault of his own, your prisoner, Gollum, was the last person to have the ring and is now, I believe, on his way to kill Frodo and get the ring back. But what I don't know is weather he is keeping it for himself or weather he is going to give it to Sauron." Gandalf said a little too calmly for Legolas' liking.  
  
The elf and the wizard paused for a moment, lost in their own thoughts when Gandalf said "Legolas, get your bow and anything else you need, we are going to Rivendell."  
  
"Ok. I will meet you here in 15 minutes," Legolas answered, running to get his bow and knives.  
  
15 minutes later Gandalf and Legolas set off on their journey through the forest of Mirkwood. Legolas was darting from tree to tree, looking for any signs in the treetops, while Gandalf examined the ground. "I'm sure he has been this way, there are a few footprints here." Gandalf called up to Legolas. Legolas jumped down and looked at the footprints, looked ahead and around him, then listened for any unusual sounds.  
  
"I can hear something ahead of us, I can't see it yet, it's a bit dark. I think we should set up a camp for the night then continue in the morning.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of Mirkwood Gollum was feeling a bit lost and tired. "Gollum will sssstop here for the night. My preciousssss will not want to wait for much longer." Gollum hissed, then slept dreaming about the ring.  
  
Well, there's Chapter 2. Please reply and tell me what you think. 


End file.
